Un passé que je souhaiterai oublier
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Tsuzuki vient de tuer Muraki en déclenchant la totalité de ses pouvoirs scellés par Enma à sa mort. Se sentant salit et aussi monstrueux que l'homme qu'il vient d'éliminer, Tsuzuki s'isole et tente d'écarter ses compagnons de lui de peur de leur faire du mal sans le vouloir. Tsuki, sœur ainée d'Hisoka est la seule à pouvoir l'approcher. Pas de lemon, 1er O.S sur 4 !


Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi ! T_T mais je les adores ! Sauf Tsuki, Tasuku et Yûki que j'ai inventée, Sébastian vient de Black Butler donc il n'est pas à moi.

Bêta reader : Louha-chan

Petit mot de l'auteure : Cet o.s est le premier d'une petite saga qui m'est venue à l'esprit récemment grâce à ma jolie Hane que je remercie de son soutien comme je remercie celui que ma bêta reader m'a apportée alors, les filles je vous dédie cet o.s !

* * *

Un passé que je souhaiterais oublié

_Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki… TSUZUKIIIIIIIIIIII !_

Une voix de femme et d'un jeune homme hurlent mon nom au milieux de cris déchirants. Mon cœur me fait souffrir comme si l'on me l'arrachait à main nue… Ma tendre mère est morte il y a plus d'un siècle tout comme l'homme que j'ai aimé. L'amour n'est pas fait pour moi… Je suis un monstre et un monstre n'a pas le droit ni d'aimer ni d'être aimé. Je ne suis pas un être humain et ça je le sais depuis longtemps… mais s'était comme si quelque chose m'empêchait de m'en rendre complètement compte… mon dos se déchire, mon sang s'écoule abondamment des stries rouges profondes qui se sont formées sur la longueur de mes omoplates. J'ai mal. Un hurlement de bête sauvage quitte ma gorge sans que je ne puisse le retenir et mon aura spirituelle brûle tout autour de moi qui suis cloué au sol lacéré par la douleur se répandant tel un fouet vicieux dans toutes les veines de mon corps tremblant. Je ne… me contrôle… plus… !

Tsuzuki poussa un autre hurlement déchirant, vrillant les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes au combat. Tsuki frissonna avant de regarder son tendre amour de démon qui lui, ne quittait pas son prince des yeux, l'air peiné de le voir autant souffrir. En effet, la jeune femme avait appris par Tasuku que Tsuzuki était en réalité le fils du grand roi des enfers Enma, lui-même. Enma, ne pouvant supporter que sa compagne et son fils unique ne soient en danger dans le monde des ténèbres, les avaient tous les deux renvoyés dans le monde des humains. Mais, il s'en était vite mordu les doigts. Sa compagne était traitée comme une immondice et nul ne voulait l'approcher quant à son cher fils, il était battu par les enfants de son âge non seulement en raison de sa beauté irréelle mais aussi ses yeux. De magnifiques yeux que peu de gens avaient la chance de voir briller de joie tant le jeune Asato souffrait. Lynché, torturé et pour finir voir sa mère et son premier amant périr en tenant de le protéger de la violence des autres villageois pour terminer dans un hôpital où le jeune homme avait agonisé durant 8 années sans boire, ni manger, ni même dormir durant quelques heures. Après être devenu shinigami, l'homme aux yeux d'améthyste n'avait pas vraiment été accepté non plus hormis par ceux de son département –à savoir Tatsumi, Watari, le chef Konoé et les Goujinshi- malgré tout, il restait souriant et gentil, bien que cela ne soit pas sa véritable personnalité.

Le brun cachait de nombreuses blessures qu'Hisoka avait su soulager par sa présence et sa tendresse envers l'homme âgé de près d'un siècle mais les douleurs enfouies finissent toujours par ressurgir… Muraki l'avait poussé à bout. Si bien que Tsuzuki reprit sa forme originelle. Le hurlement cessa brutalement et un tourbillon de flammes entourait Tsuzuki dont le visage fin était caché par de longues mèches brunes parsemées de noires. De grandes ailes de corbeau s'étiraient de toute leur longueur dans le dos de l'ainé des Shinigamis dont la chemise blanche était réduite en de misérables bouts de tissus carbonisés. Son pantalon noir déchiré à partir des genoux laissant voir des jambes musclées autant que ses bras puissants recouvert de tatouages démoniaques tracés au sang de démons mauve. Un grognement animal quitta la gorge de Tsuzuki dont les ongles s'étaient changés en griffes acérées. Il releva la tête et tous tressaillir ! Ses yeux améthyste soulignés de mauve son visage était lui aussi parsemé de tatouages démoniaques se situant sur le front, le cou, et les joues. Ses pupilles fines rappelaient le prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Une paire de crocs dépassait de ses lèvres gercées couvertes de coupures sanguinolentes. Tsuzuki disparu et une plume tomba sur la flaque de sang qui coula aux pieds de Muraki qui cracha du sang. Tsuki sursauta et elle ne fut pas la seule à placer sa main devant ses lèvres pour étouffer son hoquet de stupeur. Tsuzuki arborait un rictus sardonique tandis que sa main gauche transperçait la poitrine du médecin de part en part. De son autre main, il serra la gorge de Muraki qui se mit à suffoquer en entendant la voix caverneuse du Shinigami aux yeux mauves.

Tsuzuki : Qui est le chasseur maintenant, hein ?

Muraki n'eut même pas la force de sourire et se contenta de rétorquer avec son cynisme habituel.

Muraki : Vous vous… rendez compte… Tsuzuki-san que votre cher ange vous vois ?

Tsuzuki : Peu m'importe, s'il me déteste après ça, je partirai loin de ses yeux verts et jamais plus je ne l'approcherai si c'est ce qu'il désir.

Muraki : (crache du sang) Vous êtes donc prêt… à sacrifier votre propre cœur pour… cette copie ratée de moi-même ?

Hisoka frissonna. Le regard haineux de Muraki ne le quittait pas bien que son équipier l'achevait lentement. Tsuki se précipita vers son cadet et l'entoura de ses bras protecteur en lançant le même regard au médecin.

Tsuki : Mon frère n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais ta copie, akuma ! (Traduction : démon)

Muraki : Et c'est une demi-démon qui… dit de telles choses…

Tsuki : La demi-démon elle te dit on se reverra en enfers, salopard !

Tsuzuki eut un sourire sadique devant la réplique de la jeune femme aux yeux saphir et finalement il trancha la tête du médecin qui s'écroula sur le sol de carrelé, sa carcasse de vidant de son sang. L'homme déchiqueta chaque partie de son corps refroidissant sans rien omettre dans sa folle lacération. Il haletait et grognait en même temps tel une bête sauvage. Son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, courant comme un cheval fou. Nul n'osa l'interrompre dans sa colère et Hisoka, bien que sensible se força à regarder la mort de son bourreau en face sous les mains griffues de son partenaire bien-aimé bien que celui-ci ne se doute en rien de la nature de ses sentiments. Toujours entre les bras de sa sœur ainée, le jeune homme ne pouvait retenir ses tremblements. Lorsque Tsuzuki se calma, son aura meurtrière disparut et il balaya ses compagnons Shinigamis de ses yeux améthyste. La plupart reculèrent. Sauf Tatsumi qui lui accorda un signe de tête, Watari qui lui sourit, Yûki et Sébastian qui arboraient des sourires satisfaits, le chef qui resta impassible tout comme Tasuku. Tsuki lui sourit tendrement et Hisoka… Ses yeux harponnèrent ceux de l'adolescent dans lesquels il vit de la reconnaissance mais aussi de la peur. Cette vision glaça le cœur de Tsuzuki qui se releva et déploya ses ailes noires avant de s'envoler sans prêter attention aux cris de ses amis qui le suppliaient de revenir vers eux. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, Tsuzuki pleura durant sa fuite. Oui, il en était conscient, il fuyait. Il fuyait les belles émeraudes de son jeune équipier, ne pouvant supporter la peur qu'il ait vu dans ses magnifiques prunelles qui l'avaient séduit dès le premier jour qu'il les avait croisées. Amoureux de son équipier. Quelle ironie ! Lui qui avait juré devant son père de ne plus jamais tombé amoureux… Il fallait croire que le destin s'amusait bien à lui jouer de pareils tours. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Cet instinct de protection, de tendresse vis-à-vis d'Hisoka avait pris son sens lorsque celui-ci avait été grandement affecté par la mort de Tsubaki-Hime qu'il avait dû exécuter lui-même. Tsuzuki avait fait alors de son mieux pour l'aider et ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de son amour profond pour le jeune Shinigami blond de 16 ans. Le brun soupçonna Tsuki d'avoir tout deviné mais la jeune femme ne le trahira pas alors il pria il ne savait quelle divinité pour qu'elle prenne soin de son précieux petit ange. Finalement, il se posa sous un cerisier, vidé de toute force. Cela faisait tant de temps qu'il n'avait pas repris son apparence originelle que cela l'avait éreinté. S'adossant à l'écorce de l'arbre centenaire, Tsuzuki laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

Pendant ce temps, Hisoka assommait sa sœur de questions sur Tsuzuki. La jeune femme finit par consentir à lui répondre et aidée de Tasuku qui connaissait Tsuzuki depuis son retour dans le monde des ténèbres à raconter l'histoire teintée de haine et de sang du brun. En entendant le récit, Hisoka pleura. Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Son cœur sombrait à l'idée de toutes les souffrances que son brun avait pu endurer sans rien dire. La plupart de ses sourires étaient une façade, ça il le savait mais il savait aussi grâce à Tasuku, que Tsuzuki ne souriait réellement qu'à très peu de personnes dont lui-même. Le blond partit donc au manoir Kuran afin de reprendre des forces et de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Quant à Tsuki, elle attendit devant le bâtiment qui se reconstruisait peu à peu.

Les jours passèrent et Tsuzuki ne revenait pas. Tous ceux qui avaient tentés de le faire revenir rentraient bredouille et déconfit. Le brun ne voulait pas revenir. En un sens, Tsuki le comprenait mais elle voyait Hisoka se refermer sur lui-même et finalement, elle se rendit auprès du brun.

Tsuzuki la sentit arriver mais, il ne la repoussa pas. En tant que demi-démon, elle savait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et était à même de le comprendre. Tsuki s'installa à ses côtés et le prit par les épaules pour le forcer à s'allonger et à poser sa tête sur ses genoux couverts de son kimono bleu marine. Se laissant faire, le fils d'Enma ferma les yeux et son pouls se calma enfin. Elle se mit à fredonner une vieille chanson. Tsuzuki s'endormit en écoutant sa voix douce et fluide. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Tsuki lui caressait les cheveux et la joue avec douceur sans le quitter de son regard bleu mais elle ne dit pas un mot en s'apercevant de son réveil, se contentant de lui sourire. Avec moins de difficultés qu'avant, Tsuzuki lui rendit son sourire. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. Ils s'étaient bien entendus dès leur rencontre et jamais elle ne l'avait critiqué ou rejeté, elle avait toujours été présente comme une grande sœur. Bien qu'elle soit plus jeune que lui, elle était plus éclairée et respirait la sagesse.

Tsuki : Tu sais, je trouve que tu es stupide de t'éloigner ainsi de ceux qui t'aime. (Tsuzuki n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle enchaina) Peu importe que tu sois le fils d'Enma, tu es Asato Tsuzuki pour nous. Le Shinigami le plus fort et le plus goinfre de l'Enma-Cho. Tu es un frère pour moi et rien ne compte plus pour nous que de te voir heureux, ce que tu n'es pas en ce moment… tu sais, Hisoka est au courant pour ton passé. Il m'a assommée de questions et il a même pleuré. Il s'en ait voulu de n'avoir rien vu de ta souffrance et surtout… il t'aime.

Tsuzuki ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant les mots de la jeune femme, ainsi son ange l'aimait lui aussi ?! Il en était heureux. Un sourire sincère naquit pour la première froid depuis des années sur ses lèvres encore meurtries. Tsuki le laissa se redresser avant de se lever et de lui tendre une main pâle que le brun saisit. Tsuzuki se laissa relever et Tsuki arrangea un peu sa chevelure complètement ébouriffée. Amusé par le comportement de Tsuki, le brun la laissa faire. Elle jura, les cheveux de son ami étaient tellement longs qu'ils ne tenaient pas en place ! Boudant, elle abandonna et attrapa le poignet de son compagnon qu'elle ramena avec elle au bureau.

Ils furent accueillis par Hisoka qui vient prêt de son équipier avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de se blottir contre lui. Tsuzuki était surprit par le geste de son ange car il aurait parié que celui-ci allait lui crier dessus mais il ne le fit pas et le brun le serra contre lui en lui murmurant des excuses. Le blond y répondit par un grommèlement quelque peu incompréhensible mais Hisoka lui signifia bien qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Tsuki les laissa seuls et partie retrouver les bras puissants de son cher majordome.

Tous accueillirent Tsuzuki avec joie et l'homme fut félicité pour avoir éliminé le monstre qu'était Muraki. Enma lui-même fut présent à la petite soirée qui fut donnée en l'honneur de son fils unique. Tsuzuki laissa son père l'étreindre et ils parlèrent longuement. Tsuki dansait avec son Tasuku et avait réussie à forcer Tatsumi à inviter Watari à danser sous les éclats de rire des autres invités. Hisoka discutait joyeusement avec Yûki derrière laquelle se tenait Sébastian toujours fidèle au poste comme le taquinait Tasuku. Ces deux-là s'entendaient toujours comme chat et chien malgré l'affection flagrante que leurs maitresses respectives se portaient.

Alors qu'une valse débutait, Tsuzuki quitta son père sur un clin d'œil de connivence pour se diriger vers son blond qu'il invita galamment à danser. Rougissant et le cœur battant, Hisoka accepta et se laissa entrainer sur la piste de danse où Tatsumi et Watari, Yûki et Sébastian puis Tsuki et Tasuku se trouvaient déjà. Tsuzuki attira doucement Hisoka contre lui plaçant l'une de ses mains sur la hanche du blond et tenant sa main fine dans son autre main alors qu'Hisoka plaça son autre main sur son avant-bras. Ils commencèrent à danser sans se quitter des yeux. Leur amour se lisait dans leur échange visuel, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots…

Hisoka regardait le ciel étoilé sur le balcon du bacon de sa chambre au manoir Kuran. La soirée avait été magique ! Tsuzuki lui avait appris à danser et cela avait beaucoup amusé sa sœur et le Comte était déprimé que son Tsuzuki ne fasse nullement attention à lui faisant encore plus rire les invités, lui le premier ! Puis ils étaient rentrés au manoir avant Tsuki et Tasuku qui devaient encore danser à l'heure qu'il était. Hisoka avait revêtu son yukata couleur vert pâle alors que Tsuzuki était sous la douche. Imaginant l'eau glisser sur le corps de son splendide partenaire et il l'espérait bientôt petit-ami le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles ! L'adolescent se donna une claque mentale et s'efforça de se calmer. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Tsuzuki entra dans la pièce vêtu d'un yukata qui lui avait été offert par Tsuki pour son retour de couleur mauve. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit son ange accoudé au balcon, dos à lui. Il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de la taille fine du blond qui se laissa faire avec plaisir et se calla contre le torse puissant de son brun avec un sourire.

Tsuzuki le retourna doucement face à lui et abaissa son visage à quelques centimètres de celui rougissant de son ange blond. Leurs souffles se mêlaient et leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Tsuzuki appela son bien-aimé qui chuchota son nom en retour.

Tsuzuki : Je t'aime, Hisoka mon ange.

Hisoka rougit et un sourire tendre, amoureux naquit sur ses lèvres rosées.

Hisoka : Moi aussi, je t'aime Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki rayonna de bonheur et captura délicatement les lèvres fines de son ange qui répondit à son baiser en nouant ses bras fins autour de son cou caressant les mèches brunes de son petit-ami. Le manque d'oxygène se faisant ressentir, nos amoureux se séparèrent et Tsuzuki porta son ange comme une princesse et l'allongea entre les draps de satin blanc puis se glissa lui aussi sous ceux-ci. Il ouvrit ensuite les bras invitant son doux blond à s'y lover. Hisoka ne se fit pas prier et se glissa contre son amoureux qui referma ses bras autour de son corps frêle en une étreinte chaleureuse. Des mots d'amour furent encore murmurés au creux de la nuit avant que notre demi-démon ne sombre dans le sommeil tenant précieusement Hisoka entre ses bras.

L'amour a encore eu raison ! Tsuki était fière d'elle en tournoyant avec grâce entre les bras de son amour de majordome mais elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là ! Elle comptait bien les marier ces deux-là et Tasuku qui devinait aisément les pensées de sa belle eut un sourire espiègle. La jeune femme le remarqua et pouffa de rire. Un clin d'œil fut encore échangé avec Enma qui sourit de toutes ses dents pointues. Car lui aussi avait bien l'intention de marier Hisoka et son fils. En d'autres termes, ça promet !

FIN ! (pour le moment xD)

Moi : Et d'un !

Tsuzuki : Franchement, t'es cruelle avec moi !

Moi : Roh ! Avoues que ça t'arrange là xD

Tasuku : Elle marque un point là…

Hisoka : rassures-moi tu nous libère là ?

Moi : Nan xD ce n'était que le premier de ma saga de o.s ^^

Hisoka : Oh my god… J'ai peur.

Moi : Gnéééééé…. !

Le Comte : BOUHHHHH ! T_T pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu veux marier Tsuzuki à Hisoka ?!

Moi : Parce qu'ils vont trop bien ensemble ! BAKA !

Hane : Totalement d'accord !

Moi : Ma chérie ! *toute contente*

Hane : Vivement les autres !

Moi : Ils sont en préparation ! Le lemon viendra vers la fin cependant ^^ alors patience les pervers(ses) xD

Les autres : Oh oh oh…

Hisoka : Bon laissez des reviews pour nous soutenir dans notre calvaire les amis !


End file.
